


Infinity War .2432

by Pikeunjoo



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: A hell lot of mutants, F/F, I really don't know what this story is, I'll just go with the flow, Lot of death, but he fails, full out mutant war, he also spicy, i had a dream about this, my girls are horny, probably a hell lot of yukonic smut, wade is also quite a pervert, wade is annoying as usual, wade is gay for everyone, yukio and Ellie are quite spicy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikeunjoo/pseuds/Pikeunjoo
Summary: A lot has happened during Ellie and Yukio's spicy times.





	1. Good Morning

Ellie yawned as she woke up. She turned and looked over at her girlfriend, Yukio. Yukio was still fast asleep. Her soft breaths made her chest delicately move up and down. Ellie could never get over how Yukio slept. It was comical to her as she has never seen anyone else sleep like a vampire. 

“Wake up, princess,” Ellie muttered. 

No response.

“We should get ready and meet up with the others.” Ellie said as she sat up. 

No reply. Yukio was out. 

Ellie kissed her cheek, “Wake up Yuki,”

Yukio didn’t stir at all. It was too hot to be hibernation season. If anything it was actually really hot. Ellie just realized how hot it actually was in their room, as she was slightly sweating. 

She sat on top of Yukio. She slightly bounced to wake the girl gently. Only a slight change in breathing. 

“If you don’t get up, I’ll violate you,” Ellie whispered into Yukio’s ear.

A sleepy moan escaped through Yukio’s nose. She turned over, which made Ellie fall over. The sheets shifted off of Yukio and Ellie saw that she had taken off her shirt, which left her upper body bare. Ellie gulped at the sight of Yukio’s slightly sweating bare body.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Ellie breathed out. She rubbed the side of Yukio’s body. She put extra attention at Yukio’s breast area and put more pressure down on the side of Yukio’s boob. She occasionally flicked Yukio’s nipple. Yukio quietly groaned in her sleep; it seemed as if she were slowly waking up from the simulation.  
Ellie pushed Yukio to lay on her back and then moved her hand down to her thighs. She began to rub the inside of Yukio’s thighs. Yukio stirred and her moans became a little less dreamy. Ellie ran her fingers up and down the side of Yukio’s groin. She applied more and more pressure with each stroke. 

“Ellie?” Yukio breathed out as she opened her eyes. “What are you doing?”

“Good morning princess,” Ellie said as she kissed Yukio’s ear. “I’m just trying to wake you up.”  
Ellie moved her hand into Yukio’s pink underwear and rubbed her entrance. Yukio moaned and leaned her head against Ellie’s chest. 

“I’m so sleepy,” Yukio muttered between soft moans. 

“Then this will surely wake you up,”  
Ellie started to circle her finger around Yukio’s clit. Yukio tried to hide her pleasure, but it failed as she let out another moan. 

“I feel like I’m in a dream,” Yukio moaned.

“Is it because you’re sleepy, or because you’re feeling good?” Ellie teased.

“I don’t….” Yukio was trying to hold back her moans. She was breathing heavily, “It feels good.”

Ellie smiled. She loved Yukio’s moans. She loved her body. She loved her.

“I love you,” Ellie kissed Yukio’s ears. She continued to lick it while continuing to play with Yukio’s clit. Yukio’s moans began to grow louder and louder. 

“I love you too, El,” Yukio moaned. 

Ellie climbed on Yukio again. She took off her shirt in a manner that would turn Yukio on. She kept biting Yukio’s ear (it’s a sensitive part) and she moved her other hand to play with Yukio’s nipple. Yukio bucked her hips for Ellie was playing with her pussy at an excruciatingly unsatisfying pace. She cried in slight frustration. 

“El,” Yukio moaned. 

“Yes?” Ellie whispered into Yukio’s ear. Ellie could feel her girlfriend getting wetter. 

“Stop teasing me,” Yukio moaned. She was finally awake. “Please.”

“Teasing?” Ellie feigned confusion. “I am trying my best.”

“Please.” Yukio pleaded. 

“I don’t know why you’re pleading. Why don’t you tell me exactly what you want me to do,” Ellie teased. 

“Ellie…” Yukio looked at her girlfriend with puppy eyes.  
Ellie stopped all movement and sat on top of Yukio. She put each hand next to Yukio’s head and looked into her eyes.

“Yes?”

Yukio could feel her pussy pounding with anticipation. And Ellie’s stare was just turning her on even more. 

Yukio wrapped her arms around Ellie’s neck and pulled her close for a kiss. Ellie compiled into the kiss. Their kiss became more and more passionate. Yukio pulled away with a string of saliva. 

“I want you to pound my pussy with your fingers.” Yukio said. “Fuck me hard with no mercy.”

Ellie’s face grew red. Yukio’s words were criminally alluring. She moved so that she was sitting in full view of Yukio’s bottom half. Ellie could smell Yukio’s juices even without her pussy being directly in front of her. Yukio smelled amazing. Without hesitation she wrapped her arms around Yukio’s thighs and pulled her closer to her mouth. She began to eat Yukio out. Yukio clenched the bed sheets as she moaned.

Ellie is so fond of Yukio’s moans. They are so cute. Yukio moans really low and soft and it’s mostly just breathy moans. It's really handy when they are having sex and their friends might be outside their room. When she cums, it’s absolutely selene. Her moans are simply beautiful. Ellie absolutely loves it.

Yukio took a sharp breath in as Ellie inserted a finger into her pussy. 

“Ellie,” Yukio moaned.

“Do you like that?” Ellie asked as she continued to pumped her finger in and out. 

“Yes,” Yukio was trembling. 

Ellie made sure to rub Yukio’s G-spot while licking her clitoris. Her tempo sped up and she inserted another finger.  
“Ouch,” Yukio muttered. 

Ellie slid her fingers in and out at a slower pace to let Yukio adjust to the feeling. 

“Does it still hurt” Ellie asked.

Yukio shook her head. She couldn’t say anything as her voice was being occupied by heavy breaths and moans. Ellie used her punch to press down on the clitoris.

“That feels so good El,” Yukio was squirming from under Ellie. She was bucking her hips, hoping that the feeling would intensify. 

“Should I add another one,” Ellie asks. 

“Please,” Yukio managed to say despite the fact that her mind has gone white. 

Ellie’s hand was soaked with Yukio’s lubricant, so she used it to stick another finger in. Yukio let out a loud gasp and she winced. 

“Are you ok?” Ellie sounded concerned.

“Yes, Don’t worry,” Yukio said as touched Ellie’s hand. “It just surprised me.”

Ellie grabbed Yukio hand and kissed it. “I’ll make you feel real good.”

Ellie pumped the three fingers in and out of Yukio all while sucking her clit. Yukio’s moans filled the room. 

“El-Ellie, I’m close,” Yukio moaned. She was gripping the bed sheet so tightly, Ellie thought that it would rip.

Ellie pumped faster and then bit Yukio’s clit.

Yukio moaned out in pleasure as she came. 

Yukio was gasping, her mind has completely gone blank. 

“You got my hands all dirty.” Ellie teased. 

Yukio grabbed Ellie’s hand and licked all of her own juices off of it. 

“Do you think you taste good?” Ellie joked.

“No, I need to clean up my mess,” Yukio said. “And your fingers feel good in my mouth.”

Ellie blushed like crazy, Yukio flipped her onto the bed.

“Your turn.” Yukio said as she was leaning in to kiss her. 

“Ahem,” 

The two girls turned, their faces flushed.

“As much as I support your love for each other, we have important business downstairs.” Wade said. “I mean, your relationship is important, but this is like world wide important.” 

“Wade…” Ellie was about to beat his ass. 

“I didn’t mean to intrude, I mean, like you guys weren’t down by the time we planned so I was very worried about you two. You two are my children.”

“Bye… Wade,” Yukio said with a red face. 

“Bye, Yukio.” Wade said. “I mean, woof, Yukio I didn’t think you were so kinky, with the fingers and all,” He made a motion with three fingers. “I mean whoa,”

“Fucking pervert, how long were you here!” Ellie said. If Yukio weren’t on top of her, she’d be blowing up Wade’s guts. 

“Just since the end of the fingering. Don’t worry, was only here for about 5 minutes.” Wade said. “As much as I think Yukio is beautiful, I wouldn’t want to get in the way of you because you might kill me. Not like I can actually die though. 

“Bye Wade,” Yukio said again.

“...Bye Yukio.” Wade said as he stepped out. “Come down as soon as possible. I don’t want to come back and see some shower sex.”  
Yukio fell on top of Ellie. 

“I’ve never been more embarrassed.” 

“That dick,” Ellie said. 

“Don’t be mean,” Yukio poked Ellie’s face. “How would be have known.”

“He couldn’t knocked.” Ellie said.

“I guess, but still.” Yukio replied. 

“It’s your fault for starting this,” Yukio laughed

“It’s your fault that your moans are so quiet that he couldn’t hear what we were doing.” Ellie retorted.

“I can’t help that, plus you like my moans because my body makes up for that.” Yukio said.

“Yeah, yeah,” Ellie said. “Let’s go get ready.”

“Not fair, he came at the worst time!” Yukio pouted.

“Not my fault,” Ellie teased. “Maybe one day you can be top.”

Yukio puffed her cheeks. 

“Come on, let’s go see the reason why Wade interrupted us.”


	2. Info Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regular X-people stuff.

Ellie walked down the stairs and entered the room where everyone else was, Yukio walked behind her. 

“What do you need to tell us?” Ellie shot a glare at Wade.

“Well… I’m not sure, Piotr will be telling us a story before we go to bed.” Wade replied.

“It’s morning…” Domino slowly replied.

“Never too early for bed.” Wade said. “Right Ellie? Yukio?” 

“Yes, I’m very tired this morning.” Yukio said. “I wish I could’ve slept longer.”

“But someone interrupted your sleep.” Wade looked at Ellie.

Ellie flicked him off.

 

“Guys, what the fuck,” Russell said as his face scrunched up.

“You’ll understand once you are older.” Wade said. 

“Shut the fuck up or I’ll burn your mouth 100 times over.” Ellie threatened.

“Be nice,” Yukio nudged Ellie. 

Ellie rolled her eyes. 

“Tell us what’s the problem,” Ellie turned to Piotr. 

“Well, we suspect that people are mutating other humans to turn them into mutants.” Piotr explained. “But why they are doing it is unknown.”

“Wow, It’s like mutant-squared.” Wade said.

“That doesn’t make sense,” Domino replied.

“Sure it does!” Wade said. “You see-”

“No one cares, you dildo,” Ellie interrupted. 

“El,” Yukio cutely warned.

Ellie shut up quickly. 

“Damn, Yukio is definitely a top.” Wade muttered.

“Can’t you say one sentence without being inappropriate?” Domino asked.

“Can’t,” Wade shrugged. “Then all of this would be PG. Deadpool is not PG.”

“Shut the fuck up and let Colossus speak.” Ellie said.

“Thank you,” Piotr said. “Anyways, it seemed as if many mutants kept in custody got released. Escaped actually. Many officials are thinking that the mutations and the escapees are correlated… We yet to know why.”

“Or maybe, it doesn’t matter.” Wade said. “Batman or something can catch them.”

“Wade, we are X-men,” Piotr said.

“X-people,” Wade corrected.

“X-people,” Piotr repeated. “And we help stop evil or whatever evil scheme they might be up to.” 

“Fuck yea! Superhero stuff!” Russell exclaimed. 

“This whole thing just seems to… chaotically organized,” Domino said. “If these two cases are connected, then, it seems as if someone is trying to gather a bunch of mutants,”

“But it seems like this person can’t get enough mutants, so they are making more?” Yukio added insecurely. 

“An army of mutants!” Wade yelled. 

“For once, you said something that could actually be valid.” Ellie said. 

“For what?” Russell asked. 

“You see, naive little boy, when a man and a woman love each other soooo-” 

“What the fuck, Shut the fuck up,” Ellie interrupted Wade. 

“We have no time,” Piotr said. “We must stop whatever the cause of this is.”

“No dip,” Domino said. “I am not about to wait and see what happens,” 

 

“Tell me what you know, Beaver,” Wade said. 

“Ok, Dipshit,” Weasel said.

“You know a lot. Have you heard about the mutants creating more mutants?” Wade asked.

“Reproduction?” Weasel said.

“Oh god, fuck no,” Wade said. “I mean like artificially,”

“Those poor children.” Weasel said. 

“If you don’t shut the fuck up, I’ll invert your dick,” Wade said. “Have you any info on mutants mutating regular people and then disappearing?”

“That’s something I can work with,” Weasel said. “Actually, someone came in and was talking about a list of people. Soon those people were reported to either have been apprehended after getting mutant powers or they disappeared after making a short ruckus.”

“That’s some juicy tea.” Wade said. “Do you have files on that someone?”

"I can try to look for stuff," Weasel replied

"Yes," Wade slapped his shoulder in approval, "Please send me all that information once you find it!"

“No problem,” Weasel said. “Now get away, you’re scaring my customers,” 

“I think I am adding to the sad population in here.” Wade said.

“Whatever,” Weasel waved him off. 

 

“Have you found anything?” Domino said as she walked away from the jail cell. 

“No,” Ellie said. “It’s as if they just kind of waltzed out of here without anyone noticing.”

“That’s so strange.” Domino said. “The guards also said that the camera didn’t catch when they escaped. They just seem to disappear on the videos.”

“Hey guys, come up here!” Yukio called from the security room. “I think I found something.”

“Awesome!” Ellie called after her. “We’ll be up in a bit!” 

The two other girls walked towards the security room. 

“You are actually so gay,” Domino said. 

“I didn’t do anything though!” Ellie replied.

“Just the way you perked up and smiled when you heard her voice,” Domino teased. “That was pretty gay.”

“Did I really?” Ellie said. “Wow that’s embarrassing!” 

“You are literally such a lesbian.” Domino giggled.

They entered the room and Yukio pushed them towards the monitor.

“Ok, so looking at all the videos, it seems as if they just disappeared right?” Yukio said. “Well, if you slow down the videos, you can see that… they actually disappear.”

“Yukio, I love you, but how does that actually help us?” Ellie said as she clicked a bunch of videos and slowed them down.

“Aw, I love you too,” Yukio said. “Now, here comes the best part.”

Yukio swiped through the pre recorded videos and clicked on one. 

“Now this one, this one is interesting.” Yukio said as she slowed the video down. She paused it and Domino gasped to see that there was a small light right next to the inmate. 

“Is this good?” 

“Yukio, love the suspense!” Domino said as she looked closer. “But what does that mean?”

“I only have one hypothesis,” Yukio said. “It’s that one person was in the back making the camera’s freeze long enough for the prisoner to escape. They had to prevent security or whoever from seeing that they were transporting people out of the cells. Now here, this person has a strange power, assuming that this person is a mutant. He was able to transport themself and another person out of the cell. It would be hard to transport someone out because you could see them appear. I’m assuming that this person had two mutant powers. One, the ability to turn invisible, and second, the ability to teleport.”

“Wow, this is amazing,” Ellie said. “But how is this hypothesis backed up?”

“Now, would it be strange for a camera to stop all by itself or wouldn’t it be weird if these people actually transported by themselves. Physically it isn’t possible as the collars that they wear prevents them from using their mutant powers. On top of that, do all of those escapees have a power that can teleport them place to place. Based on the files, we can be safe to say no. Also, when you teleport, there is always a little disruption or bend in space and reality. So, that light could be the disruption. Who ever was planning this all out was clever. Freezing the cameras to prevent tracking the teleporter down, as there are only a few, and then making it seem like the prisoners disappeared into thin air. What they did just made tracking them down a lot harder. But the thing that’s weird is that this person has two powers. Unless he’s a rare case, which I’m calling unlikely, it must be because they artificially turned him into a mutant and added more mutations into his genes to do this?” Yukio rambled. “So that’s all I have. So we got to track down both parties of invisible and teleportation mutants and narrow it down to whoever is a rogue mutant or something like that.”

“Yukio, I am impressed.” Domino said. “That is actually really logical and we should look in to it.” 

“Good work, Yukio,” Ellie said as she gave a thumbs up. 

“No kiss?” Yukio stuck out her bottom lip. 

“Right now?” Ellie asked.

Domino looked at Yukio and winked, “I’ll head out first. You two, take your time.”

“Domino, what?” Ellie turned to see Domino walking away. She turned back to her girlfriend, who was still pouting, and sighed. “You’re lucky your cute.”

Ellie walked over to Yukio. Yukio wrapped her arms around Ellie’s neck. 

“What?” Yukio tilted her head cutely. “I don’t get a reward for my hard work?” 

Yukio gave Ellie a kiss. After holding it for a couple more seconds, she pulled back. 

“Ok, let’s go catch up with Dommie,” Yukio said.

Ellie pushed Yukio against the desk. “No, I don’t think I rewarded you properly yet.”

Ellie leaned in and kissed Yukio. “Open your mouth,”

Yukio’s face was red, and you could see the look in her face that screamed, “Domino is waiting,” but she complied and opened her mouth, even sticking out her tongue invitingly. There was no going back.

Ellie sucked on Yukio’s tongue and shoved her tongue into Yukio’s mouth. Ellie wrapped her tongue around Yukio’s tongue. She continued to massage her girlfriend’s tongue within her own mouth. When Ellie pulled back, there was a trail of saliva. Yukio was panting. The image of Ellie’s saliva dripping from Yukio’s mouth excited her. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Ellie said as she licked the area behind Yukio’s ear. 

“Isn’t this enough of a reward?” Yukio asked in an airy voice. 

“This part isn’t part of the reward anymore,” Ellie whispered. “This is just for my own pleasure.”

Yukio shivered. She squeezed her thighs together as she could feel herself getting hotter. She dug her hands into Ellie’s back as Ellie played with Yukio’s breast through her clothes. 

“Domino… is… waiting… for… us…” Yukio had to push out each word through her moans. 

“She said to take our time,” Ellie said. “She’s fine.”

Ellie brought her hand down to Yukio’s thigh. She squeezed it and made circles with her hand around Yukio’s inner thigh. Hearing Yukio’s breathing get sharper encouraged her. She slowly made her way to Yukio’s crotch. She ran her finger up and down the crease through the fabric. 

“Even through your clothes, I can tell how hot you are.” Ellie said. “You’re really perverted aren’t you? Getting turned on through your clothes in a place where anyone can enter.”

“Stop,” Yukio gasped. “That’s embarrassing.”

“What if Domino comes back?” Ellie said. “How do you think she’ll react to you getting off from being touched over your clothes?”

Yukio’s face turned redder with the thought of that. 

Ellie poked Yukio’s slit though her clothes. “Let’s see if you will cum from this.”

Ellie sucked Yukio’s neck while playing with her breast and pussy with each hand. Yukio cried in frustration, but she could feel her core getting hotter and hotter. Ellie sucked every different part of Yukio’s neck, leaving marks everywhere she kissed. 

“You’re about to cum, aren’t you?” Ellie said. 

“No,” Yukio denied, but her body was tensing as it got ready for her climax. 

“Don’t lie,” Ellie said. “Cum for me,”

Ellie’s pace got faster, and she bit Yukio’s ear which received a moan. 

“I’m,” Yukio moaned. “I’m… cumming!” 

Yukio’s body tensed up and Ellie could feel a faint wetness from Yukio’s pants. 

“You really got off from that,” Ellie teased. “Such a pervert.”

“Well, you make me one,” Yukio said. Clearly not satisfied from the service.

“Want to continue?” Ellie asked?” 

Yukio nodded, wanting to get revenge and wanting to get properly done. 

“Too bad, Domino is waiting for us,” Ellie said. She wanted to see Yukio suffer as her body was clearly wanting more. 

Ellie walked fast and met up with Domino, Yukio followed behind, her face red from still being turned on and also slight anger. 

“I’m not even going to ask,” Domino said as she looked at Yukio’s multiple hickies.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream about this, so here we are.
> 
> my first time writing smut... so don't judge


End file.
